


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by KlanceTrash (sstamm)



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Songs - Fandom, baby it's cold outside - Fandom, christmas carols - Fandom
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas songs, F/M, scott doesn't really care that it's cold outside, this song is kinda rape-y, when i hear this song i think of only this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstamm/pseuds/KlanceTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Meg just had a wonderful holiday date, but as the snow begins to fall and it gets colder outside Scott has some expectations for the end of this date that Meg doesn't feel the same on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the Christmas tune "Baby, it's cold outside," but have you ever really listened to the lyrics.  
> This is what I always think when I hear this song.  
> (the italics are literally the correct song lyrics)

“I had a really great time tonight, Scott, but _I really can't stay_ , I’ve got some last minute Christmas shopping to do in the morning.”

“ _But Baby it's cold outside_ ” he said looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

“Yeah, Scott…It’s winter it’s gonna be cold till May… _I've got to go away_ ” she said laughing him off.

“ _Baby, it's cold outside_ ”

“ _This evening has been, so very nice_ ” she replied standing up off the couch and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Well I had _been hoping that you'd drop in_ ” he said reaching out to her “ _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_ ”

“Funny, Scott, but _My mother will start to worry_ ,” she said pulling her hands away

“ _Come on, Beautiful, what's your h_ urry?” he said, grabbing her a little tighter.

“ _My Father will be pacing the floor_ ,” she insisted, good-naturedly but with a little more fervor.

“ _But will ya Listen to the fireplace roar_?” Scott continued playfully tugging her closer to the fireplace.

“No, _really I'd better scurry_ ” she said turning away.

“ _Beautiful, please don't hurry_ ” he said letting her go and reaching for the decanter on the mantle.

He sounded so sincere, and he had let her go, now she sighed and consented: “ _Well, maybe just a half a drink m_ ore”

“ _Put some records on while I pour_ ,” he added. She walked to the far corner of the room and put on the lone Christmas album.

The music playing, he walked back towards the couch and handed her a fizzing drink.

“ _The neighbors might think_ ,” she insisted as the clock struck 11, and she sipped her drink.

“ _Baby, it's bad out there_ ” Scott replied gesturing to the window and the falling snow outside.

“ _Say, what's in this drink_?” she sputtered out as she set the glass on the table and wiped her lips.

“ _No cabs to be had out there_ ” he informed her setting his glass on the coffee table and coming towards her.

“ _I wish I knew how to break this spell_ ” she stammered as she attempted to flee around the backside of the couch.

“ _Your eyes are like starlight now_ ” he said swinging her back around to the front of the couch, slamming her down in the seat. “ _I'll take your hat_ ,” he said ripping her hat off her head “ _your hair looks swell_ ” he said running it through his rough fingers grasping it tightly.

“ _I ought to say no, no, no_ ” she attempted to scream through a dizzy haze.

“ _Mind if I move in closer_?” he growled setting his knees on either side of her.

“ _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ ” she choked out between holding back tears, vomit, and the movement inhibiting thing he’d put in her drink.

“ _What's the sense in hurting my pride_?” he asked stroking her hair and running his hands down her chest.

“ _I really can't stay_ ” she said rallying her strength.

“ _Baby don't hold out_ ” he continued forcing her back down into the couch cushions.

“ _I've got to get home_ ” she moaned.

“ _Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_ ” he laughed somewhat maniacally kissing her neck.

“ _Then lend me your coat_ ” she said fighting back with words.

“ _It’s up to your knees out there_ ” he said kissing her roughly. He stood laughed at her weakening body and downed the rest of his drink from the table.

“ _You've really been grand_ ” she spat at him, slowly rising from the couch. “ _But don't you s_ ee?” she said, trying to reason with him.

“ _How can you do this thing to me_?” he asked coming at her.

“ _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_ ” she warned him stumbling away.

“ _Think of my life long sorrow_ ” he replied, insinuating that she’d be over reacting to do anything about it.

“ _At least there will be plenty implied_ ” she shot back just missing his clutch.

“ _If you caught pneumonia and died_ ” he hollered with a raise of an eyebrow... He could make it look that way, she thought.

“ _I really can't stay_ ” she said weakly stopping with her back to him by the record player now skipping over itself.

“ _Get over that hold out_ ” he panted coming up behind her.

“ _Ah, but it's cold outside_ ” she said picking up the lamp on the table.

“ _Oh, baby, it's cold outside_ ” he said thinking he had her at last.

“ _Yes, baby…it's cold outside_ ” she said wheeling around with her last ounce of energy cracking the lamp against his skull. His limp body fell to the ground, and soon after hers did as well in a drug induced sleep just as the snow stopped falling outside.


End file.
